


loyal to one

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Gen, Jedi, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: If the price is right, Baekhyun will fly straight into a sun.





	loyal to one

Baekhyun is determined to live in the present. The past is gone; the future hasn't happened, yet. It's a philosophy that's granted him great personal enjoyment—trekking across the galaxy, loyal to himself only, making and breaking relationships.

Even now, sitting in an Imperial transportation shuttle with half a dozen other bodies, he can say he's happy. Content, at least. It could be worse.

"What are you so smiley about?" a scar-faced man asks in Mando'a.

"Just enjoying the company," Baekhyun replies, glancing at the female Falleen sitting rigidly near the cockpit. She ignores him, staring at the bolts holding the ship together.

The ship jumps, rattling its occupants. The Imperial pilots shout at their intercoms, radioing their destination station for backup, but communications are jammed.

The cargo bay is silent, criminals waiting anxiously to be blasted into space debris or shot by their new captors. A hum fills the cabin, swallowing the entire ship.

Something stabs through the hull door, white-hot and melting the metal treated to withstand the vacuum of space, cutting a hole. Something is tossed inside, and Baekhyun covers his head just before the grenade explodes, releasing a foul-smelling gas and brilliant light. He can hear the pilots' blasters, screams, and groans. The Falleen shrieks as she charges for freedom but falls on Baekhyun's feet. Hands grab his arms, and as long as he's not being shot, he's willing to let himself be carried.

It's quieter outside. A deep voice tells the person carrying Baekhyun to strap him into a seat while they take off. He sits when told and eagerly accepts the cool cloth placed over his eyes. The tears haven't done much to soothe them. He hates flash grenades.

A metallic groan sounds beneath his feet, and he hears the engines starting up with a familiar cough and whine. It sounds just like his own ship. The table he's sitting at feels the same, too; divets and cracks along its surface where he'd carelessly thrown cargo, equipment, or a body. He starts to get up, but a hand stops him.

"Just relax a minute. The effects of the gas will pass soon." Baekhun's eyes do feel better; he wipes his face with the cloth and carefully opens his eyes in a squint. The man sitting beside him is the tallest Twi'lek he's seen, orange-skinned and violet-eyed, and wearing a brown tunic over soft beige trousers.

"Where am I?"

"Your own ship."

"How did you get it?" He'd been arrested and detained on Takodana, where he'd holed up for a while before intending to head Corewards.

"We stole it," the human piloting the ship replies. He's tall and fair, with a rather emotionless but handsome face.

“Well, thanks for that.” He tucks the cloth into a unimportant looking crevice in the wall. “By the by, there didn't happen to be a cute, angry Mon Calamari on board when you liberated my ship, was there?”

“He said he sends his regards.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Figures. He owes me five thousand credits.”

“We need your help.”

“Name a price,” he says amicably, propping his feet onto the worn table, “and we can negotiate something agreeable.”

“I am Chanyeol Park,” the Twi'lek replies, “this is Sehun Oh. We are Jedi from the New Order, and we need your help in maintaining peace within the galaxy.”

“Oh...” Baekhyun drawls. “That is gonna cost you a _lot_ of money...”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **Star Wars**.
> 
>  
> 
> _May the fourth be with you!_


End file.
